


From Here on Out

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, The Hardy Boys
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Porn, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: Joe is a pretty sexual little thing, so you know he's gonna have some epic wet dreams. But those are nothing compared to when he starts having wet dreams about his big brother...





	From Here on Out

Joe had his first, real wet dream – that he could remember – when he was 13. Before that, he’d just woken suddenly to find himself covered in his own jizz with a feeling of relaxation & being sated. But at 13, he dreams about a boy in his class – dark hair, light eyes; he’s lean & tall & Joe just knows those thin, chapped lips would be warm if he kissed them. It’s what really clinches the thought he’s had growing in his mind for a few years that he might be gay, or at the very least bisexual.

Over the next few years, he has more dreams that pretty solidly set him in the gay camp. And while he’s pretty good about not going too far with any of the guys he flirts with, when it comes to jerking off at home or having dreams, it’s pretty clear to himself that he is a major slut. If it’ll get him off, he’s interested. And when he discovers online porn? Well, God bless the internet.

It takes him a bit before he even realizes he’s got a type – ever since that first dream, he’s been pretty consistent. Tall, slender, but well-built; lithe & limber; dark hair – either black or dark brown; light eyes. For some reason, that just pushes every button Joe has & if it were socially appropriate, he’s found more than a few guys he’d happily go hump their legs simply because they meet every one of his criteria.

As it is, he feels rather stupid when he finally realizes WHY that’s his type. And, as it all started, it’s through a dream.

Joe had been rewarding himself for both him & his brother Frank surviving another case without actually needing to visit the hospital. For Joe, rewards pretty much meant junk food & a lazy day of jerking off in bed while watching some of his favorite porn vids he has saved to his laptop. He wasn’t sure what Frank did to reward himself, but the older boy had learned not to come in without knocking, so that’s all that mattered.

Today, Joe’s choice is ice-cream from the carton & a new porn channel – it’s like those weird videos Frank had tried to get him to watch on YouTube that were meant to help people relax & fall asleep. The camera is all point-of-view & usually, the performers talk to it like you’re actually there doing various things like getting a suit tailored or a haircut. Joe had found it hysterical bordering on creepy, so the relaxation hadn’t really worked out.

But this channel keeps the point-of-view camera, which isn’t really all that new to porn, but it also never really shows the other person. All the camera angles really catch are the hands, chest, & of course the groin area. It basically allows the viewer to imagine anyone they want. So Joe has been imagining dark-haired, light-eyed guy after dark-haired, light-eyed guy in almost all the videos while he works himself up.

It’s the middle of the afternoon when he finally falls asleep, the ice cream back in the fridge & his laptop shut down. He’s cum twice already & fully intends on at least a third when he wakes up, but even a teenager needs recovery time. So he sleeps.

And he dreams.

It starts with that image – hands drawing down a long, lean torso, making the hips rise up & push into the touch. The abs pull & then he can see the muscles clench. Such a long, lean torso with strong legs pushing up. Normally in these situations, Joe likes to imagine himself as the person being handled by that dark-haired, light-eyed stranger. But this time… the torso looks so like one he’s already familiar with that he can’t help but turn the hands caressing it into his own hands.

“Frank,” he murmurs, turning over on his bed & beginning to rut against the mattress, cock hard & heavy.

In his dream, Joe reaches his hands back up to drag his fingers down that torso again. But this time when he looks up, it’s not some random stranger. It’s his brother, Frank. And it just makes sense. It’s perfect. The blonde feels his cock throb & leans down to let his tongue drag down the center line of Frank’s abs.

“That’s it, Joe,” the older boy encourages, hand coming up to brush through Joe’s hair. Joe has felt that same touch again & again in reality as Frank comforts him. He’s seen this torso – considering how close they live together, basically out of one another’s back pockets, it’d be hard not to. But it’s only now that he realizes just how closely he’s been looking.

“Such a good boy for me, Joe,” Frank praises, hips bucking up again into that slow drag of fingers & tongue across his belly. Joe purrs & hooks his fingers into the loose black boxers, tugging them down over Frank’s hips. The dark-haired boy grins, wiggling a little to help get them off, the elastic hanging on his cock just enough so that when Joe gives a final tug, Frank’s length slaps back upward against the flat of his belly.

“Fuck,” Joe groans, quickly pulling the boxers the rest of the way off & then leaning down between Frank’s legs. He inhales the deep, musky scent, imagining it smells slightly more musky than his own.

“That’s it, baby boy,” Frank says, hand going back into Joe’s hair. “You’re gonna suck my cock, Joe. Gonna be a good boy for me.” Joe nods, feeling Frank’s hand tighten in his hair, yanking at the scalp. It makes him groan. “Tell me, baby boy…”

“Gonna be good, Frank,” Joe promises. “So fucking good, big brother.” The words sound dirty & perfect on his tongue & the blonde can’t wait to get that thick, fat cock on his tongue. He finally wraps a hand around it, stroking slowly up & down the length as his head rests on Frank’s hip, eyes wide as he watches himself touch his brother.

“Get it in your mouth, Joe,” Frank orders. “Suck it all the way down.” Joe practically jumps for it. He hums as he wraps his lips around the head, sucking hard. The touch of bittersweet precum on his tongue has his own cock leaking & he reaches down to adjust himself, hips rutting forward to stroke himself against the sheets.

“God, that mouth,” Frank moans. “Knew it’d be good at sucking cock. Got the perfect lips for it.” Joe blushes but nods, sucking harder & letting his brother’s cock sink deeper into mouth, the head pushing at his throat. “Fuck, don’t you dare stop, Joe,” Frank groans. “Take it all. Wanna see that throat bulge with it.”

Joe’s eyes flutter shut & he gags slightly before he’s got Frank as deep as he can go, nose brushing along that hard nudge of the older boy’s pubic bone. He can feel the air burning in his lungs, eyes tearing up as he fights the urge to breathe. His hips jerk faster & harder, grunts & moans coming from his throat.

“Fuck, gonna cum all over your face, baby boy,” Frank groans, tugging hard on Joe’s hair. “Gonna cum, gonna cum, shit, shit, shit!”

Joe jerks awake as his own cock pulses hard, long threads of hot seed soaking his sheets & smearing over his bare chest. He lays there, panting, eyes blown wide as he processes the fact that he just came while dreaming about deep throating his tall, slender, built, handsome, dark-haired, light-eyed, older brother.

_Well_ , he thinks as he jerks his hips a few more times, dragging out the hard pleasure of another orgasm,  _that’s gonna make things fucking interesting from here on out._

He’s not wrong. The first few times he’s alone with Frank after the dream he can’t keep from blushing. Then he has another dream & another, pretty much ruining the thought it had been a freak episode or a one off type deal. Pretty soon, the only person Joe’s dreaming about IS Frank. And any time he watches the faceless video, he imagines it’s Frank.

He dreams about sucking him off. Bending over & letting the older boy fuck him senseless. He even finally gives up & starts thinking about Frank as he jerks off, a vibrating toy in his ass & a lube-slick hand wrapped around his cock.

Joe never expects anything to come of it…

Until he hears Frank call his name one night as he sleeps. Joe watches as Frank ruts against his own bed, calling his little brother’s name over & over again. The blonde cums in his pajama pants right then & there.

_Well_ , he thinks the next morning when he drops into Frank’s lap at their little kitchen table & kisses his brother senseless.  _This is gonna make things fucking interesting from here on out._

END


End file.
